Sonic galixy
by Glassplant
Summary: Sonic is the creation of a (non-evil) scientist named Holland who only wished to create the fastest thing alive, but something happened. now 12 years have passed and Sonic has learned only he and six others, with the help of the kayos emeralds, can stop the evil doctor Eggman. but will they be able to do it in time?
1. Chapter 1: Sonic origin

Year 2114 day 7 of the month February

A scientist decided he shall try to create a living organism that is faster than any other living organism past or present. He searches the entire universe for the fastest living organisms to use in his creation. But he decided that he didn't want his creation to be the modeled after one of the fastest organisms in the universe. He had another thing in mind.

The professor, Holland, spent the next 3 years collecting the DNA and configuring them to work together with the DNA he was using to create the body.

Finally in the year 2117 day 16 of the month May, Holland completes his young, infant, experiment. After completing his experiment Holland has a strange vision in his dreams of a tall, round, man coming to his home planet and turning everything to metal including the people. So he makes a decision. The next morning he sends his creation to a good scientist that has been his friend since he entered the scientific community. Along with his masterpiece of science Holland sends a special halo message.

3 days after Holland sends away his infant experiment a scientist named Charles receives an infant and a halo message. He activates the message and an image of Holland appears. The hologram then says "hello Charles. I'm sorry to ask you this in hologram and not in person. But I wouldn't have been around to ask. You see, a day before you receive this message I shall either die or be captured as an eternal prisoner. But that's not why I sent you this message. I need you to raise my experiment, code named Sonic, as if he were your son. As you can probably tell he was externally designed after you. I thought it would be perfect and an honor. You see I had a vision that Sonic would save your galaxy on or after his 12th birthday. I also saw he needed to be raised by someone who will teach him what is good. I know this is sudden but please, I trust no one else to do it."

Charles looks at the child and says "well I guess your mine now."

7 years pass with minimal issues for Charles with the young sonic. The only thing that was a big change for Sonic and Charles was that Charles adopted an infant 2 years ago named Tails.

Sonic awoke at 5:00 am in the year 2124 day 16 of the month May in other words Sonic's "birthday". Sonic runs into Charles room and says "Uncle Chuck! Uncle Chuck! It's today! It's today!"

Charles sits up in bed and says "what? What's today Sonic?"

"It's my birthday! What else makes me this exited?"

"Hm. I guess that's true. You never get this exited on any other day of the year."

"So can we wake Tails up and have some fun!"

"Sure Sonic. You go wake up your little brother and have some fun while I finish up preparations. Now where did I put those party supplies?"

Sonic then runs out of the room after Charles left to go find the party supplies. Sonic then runs into a room with pictures of Sonic with Tails and Charles on the door. Once in the room Sonic stops in front of a crib and pulls down the bars. He then shakes the little 2 year old under a red blanket and says "come on Tails wake up. Wake up!"

"Huh? What time is it?"

"It's time to play."

"Really!" says Tails as he jumps up.

"Yeah. Let's go play! "Sonic then scratches under his nose.

"Yay!" Tails then starts spinning his tails. He then flies a little wobbly out of the room.

"Hay don't fly so fast Tails. You're going to hurt yourself." He then runs out of the room after him.

An hour or so later Sonic runs out of the house carrying a ton of party invitations. He then ran past a ton of houses dropping off invitations as he went. Sonic eventually returns home. He then runs into the kitchen and says "all the invitations are delivered Uncle Chuck."

"Good. Some people should start showing up in an hour or don't go get ready and help tails get to."

"Sure Uncle Chuck." Sonic then runs off.

"Ugh. If only that were true."

4 hours later Sonic comes inside from the backyard. "Uncle Chuck?"

"Yes Sonic?"

"How come no one ever shows up to my birthday?"

"It's probably because there off doing something important."

"You said that last year and the year before that and the year before that. I want to know the truth. "Sonic then crosses his arms making it clear that he wasn't leaving till he got the truth.

"Ugh. Fine Sonic I'll tell you the truth. You see the mothers of the other children are scared of you."

"What! Why? I haven't done anything wrong."

"It's because you were created by science."

"What! You mean I was just an experiment you made!"

"No Sonic I wasn't the one who created you. It was a fellow scientist of mine. He wanted to see if he could create a living organism that could run faster than anything in the universe. Sadly he died after he finished you. I had gone to check out his lab to see if any of his research had been left behind. And instead of finding any of his research left behind I found you."

"So I was just a test that scientist made for fun? I have no purpose?"

"No Sonic it is not like that at all."

But Sonic wasn't paying attention anymore. Sonic had run off to his room. Charles hears the door to Sonic's room slam. Charles then runes to Sonic's room to find the door locked. "Sonic open the door it's not like that. Please."

"No! "Sonic screamed. But Charles could hear Sonic crying in the background.

Tails then comes over and asks "Uncle Chuck why did Sonic lock himself in his room?"

"He's mad at me."

"Why?"

"I told him something he wasn't ready to hear."

Year 2129 day 15 month may the day before Sonic's birthday.

"UNCLE CHUCK! DO YOU KNOW WERE SONIC IS?!"Yells Tails from upstairs.

"Sorry Tails. "Replies Charles as Tails comes downstairs. "I haven't seen him around since breakfast. He is probably out in the fields outside the city."

"You know Sonic hasn't been the same since his 7th birthday."

"Yes I know Tails. Oh, I wish I had never told him the truth."

"It's not your fault. Evan if you hadn't he would have gone done this path eventually."

"Your right Tails. But I can't help but think it's my fault."

"Well I'm going to go see if I can find Sonic in the fields."

"Ok. Be careful. And at least try to be back by 6:20."

"Ok Uncle Chuck. "Tails then runs out the front door.

Sonic is sitting in a field of flowers enjoying what had become his rotten of snacking out of the house when no one was looking. "Man why won't they leave me alone in my room. It's the same thing every day I decide to try to stay in my room. Tails or Uncle Chuck hacks open the lock to my room. Then they try to convince me to go shopping or something with them. Then they turn away for a second to look at something in my room and I zip out of there and come out here. Ugh. I wish they would leave me alone. Nothing they say or do will ever make me go back to the way I was. Ugh. I need to run. Maybe I can find a new spot to relax at. "Sonic then runs off to the mountains.

A little while later Sonic reaches the top of a mountain with beautiful flora, trees, and an amazing vow of the town where he lives." wow! You don't find a good view of that place very often. This would be a good place to be for a while before going home."

Sonic then looked at his watch. "Ugh. It's almost 6:20.i need to get back home." Sonic then runs off to home.

"Tails you've returned. Did you find Sonic? "Asks Charles as he opens the door to the house.

"No. I didn't. I didn't even see a sign of him."

"It's ok Tails. He'll be back soon. I promise you that."

"I'll wait out hear then. Maybe I can catch him coming back home."

"That's not likely knowing Sonic." Charles then closes the door to the house.

Suddenly a blue stream if light runs past the house. Then it turns around and comes back toward the house. Once it got into the yard Tails says "Sonic."

Instantly the blue light stops revealing that the blue light was Sonic the hedgehog. "Drat I was so close to getting back home without getting cot this time. If only I hadn't made a wrong turn getting hear."

"You were really trying to get home without being cot again? You do this every day. Why?"

"The Neighbors don't like me and if anyone catches me speeding around they get even madder at me."

"So when you leave after breakfast it's to reeve someplace where none of the Neighbors will find you. so where is it?"

"It's outside the city. On top of the mountain and far beyond it. It's really peaceful around there. It makes me want to stay out there."

"You know its relay odd how you prefer to be alone. I bet if you just ran like a normal kid you wouldn't be hated."

"That's not the reason they hate me. If it was I could convince them otherwise but it's not." Sonic then walks into the house.

"What does he mean?" Tails then walks into the house.

Later that night Charles comes into Sonic's room and asks "is it ok if I talk to you."

"Sure Uncle Chuck. "

"Tails told me you told him part of the truth about who you are."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well now he is really curious and wants to know more."

"Ugh. Can't he just leave good enough alone? I'm fine."

"That I don't agree with. You make your self lunch after breakfast then disappear for 10 and a half hour. I'm not an expert on kids but even I can see something is wrong."

"Nothings wrong! I just want to be alone! Is there something wrong with that?"

"There is nothing wrong with it but I think you're doing it for the wrong reason. You should really talk about…"

But Sonic interrupts with "I don't want to talk about it!" he then turns away from Charles and say "good night Uncle Chuck."

"Sonic, please. I know you're hurting. But I can't help if you won't tell me what is wrong."

"Good night Uncle Chuck."

" *sigh*. Good night Sonic." Charles then leaves the room.

Once Charles is gone, Sonic get out of bed reveling his gray t-shirt and light blue boxers along with his bare feet. He then walks over to the window and sits down on the windowsill. He then looks out the window at the house that sits behind his to see that the second floor window is light and throw the window Sonic could see the figure of a girl in a night dress throw the window. Sonic then closes the shades and says "this is just grate. I feel like a prisoner in my own room."

Sonic then gets back in bed and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile Charles is in his work shop in the attic working on a machine that he hopes will make rings of pure energy that only sonic can use that will give him a major speed boost. Then the door to the attic opens reveling a half asleep Tails in a pair of green pajamas with a blanket around him. "Tails what are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream Uncle Chuck. Sonic was captured by a bad man in a red jacket and he was going to kill Sonic and after that he was going to destroy Mobius." Tails then starts crying.

Charles then walks over and places his hand on Tails shoulder. "It's ok Tails. It was just a dream. Now go back to bed."

Tails then stops crying and leaves the attic. Charles then says aloud "he's having the vision dreams two. This is not good. Hm. Looks like your predictions were right on the mark Holland. Sonic does have a destiny he doesn't even know about. One that shall save the universe. I wonder if Sonic is having the same dreams."

Meanwhile Sonic dreams. He is in a huge space ship that is speeding towards Mobius. He is running throw the ship in search of something, but he doesn't know what. Then suddenly he was in a room that held a strange looking gem that seemed to give of energy that was attracting Sonic. Sonic then said "this is one of the chaos emeralds that shall save Mobius and every other world. I just hope I can find them all in time."

Sonic then grabs the emerald and runs out of the room. Suddenly a robot appears in fortune of Sonic and at the top of the robot is a man in a red jacket "well, well, well." says the man "it's a plusher to meet you Sonic the hedgehog. It's too bad your creator isn't around to see you right now. If he was I bet you he would be ecstatic to see you. Too bad he will never get the chance." the robot then started attacking Sonic.

Sonic then awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. "Man what a weird dream. That gem throw it felt familiar. And that voice as well. It's like I've been in the presence of that thing and person before. It's probably just a dream that I've had before." Sonic then goes back to sleep.

This time the dream came more vividly. He was once again on that space ship. But this time he was fighting that robot. Suddenly the gem started glowing and a set of words popped into Sonic's head. "chaos control!"

Suddenly the robot started short seceding like it was getting too much power at once. The man in the red jacket then said" you win this round Sonic the hedgehog but mark my words I will destroy you and planet Mobius!"

"Yeah, whatever Eggmen." Sonic then runs out of there.

Suddenly Sonic stops in fortune of a cell with a man in a lab coat in it .the man then looks up and sees Sonic. "Sonic? Is that really you?"

"Yeah. The names Sonic, but who are you?"

"I'm your creator professor Holland. "

"What you're the man that made me without any purpose."

"I'm sorry Sonic. I didn't mean to make you without a purpose. But I found out 12 years ago after I made you that you do have a purpose one you don't know about."

"What is it?"

Suddenly there was an explosion somewhere. "there's no time Sonic! This place is going to blow! You need to get out of here!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. You just worry about yourself. If you die the entire universe shall be destroyed. Now go!" Sonic then runs off.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic goes to space

The next morning Tails runs into Sonic's room yelling "SONIC WAKE UP! SONIC WAKE UP!"

"What is it Tails?"

"It's your birthday! Aren't you existed?"

"No. now go away."

"Why not? You use to love it when it was your birthday. You even said it was your favorite day of the year.

"I said go away!" Sonic then throws his pillow at tails.

Tails runs out of the room screaming. Charles, who had just come down from the attic after falling asleep in his work shop, sees Tails running from Sonic's room. "What's wrong Tails?"

"Sonic throw a pillow at me after I wouldn't leave his room."

"Ugh. I'll talk to Sonic Tails. Why don't you go get dressed and good down stairs. I'll talk to Sonic and we'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok Uncle Chuck." Tails then heads off toward his room.

Charles then opens Sonic's door and walks over to his bed and sits down. Sonic then says "what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about today."

"Uncle Chuck you know the drill. I make some lunch then back some toast and am gone till midnight when I make some diner, eat some cake, and open the presents you got me."

"Sonic I was planning on taking you and Tails to go see the lab where some colleges' of mine make the equipment they use to send people into space."

"So. Take tails. He's always wanted to see that place."

"Yes but he really want to see it with you."

"Well I'm not going." Sonic then crosses his arms.

"What if I promise to take you to get chilly dogs for diner and to get Tails to leave you allow for your next 2 birthdays?"

Sonic thinks a moment before saying "made it 3 birthdays and you have a deal."

"Deal. Now go take a shower and put on some rain clothes and well go to the lab."

Then the doorbell rang. Tails yells up "I'LL GET IT!" a minuet later Tails yells up "ITS AMY. SHE WANTS TO KNOW IF SONIC IS UP."

Charles then yells down "TELL HER YES BUT HE IS IN THE SHOWER. ALSO ASK IF SHE WOULD LIKE TO GO TO THE LAB WITH US."'

"Are you nuts?! That girl has been chasing me around for 3 years now trying to get me to go out with her. One time while I was taking a shower she broke into my room throw the window and tried to steal my shoes. I was lucky to have finished my shower before she found my shoes."

"Owe. So that was why I had to repair your window. It will be fine Sonic. I'll show Amy and Tails around while you explore allow. Now go take a shower."

"Ok Uncle Chuck." Sonic then walks over to the bathroom and closes the door."

About 20 minutes later Charles, Tails, Sonic, and Amy were off to the lab. "so," says Amy "I didn't know your birthday was today."

"Yah well I don't really celebrate it anymore."

"Why not? People usually love it when it is there birthday."

"For me it brings up bad memories that I don't like talking about. So will you lay off." Sonic that speeds off ahead.

Amy then looks at her feet. Tails then try's cheering her up with "its ok Amy. That's just a touchy topic for Sonic. Ever since his 7th birthday Sonic doesn't really like having a birthday or being around people. He'd rather be alone in the woods or on top of a mountain speeding around without a care in the world then with people."

"Really why?"

"I wish I know. Because if I did I could find a way to help him. Like a real brother would."

"So what was Sonic like before his 7th birthday."

"To tell the truth I don't completely remember. But I do remember that he wasn't afraid to show his speed like he is now. And he was the best brother a person could have."

"I bet you miss the old Sonic."

"More then you would ever know."

Once everyone reached the lab sonic split off from the group and began exploring on his own.

As Sonic walks by the labs something in in one of the labs catches his attention. The lab was full of equipment that looked as though it was from 12 years ago. There were big glass tubes that looked like they could hold a hedgehog in them. Sonic then opened a filing cabinet and pulled out a file. The file had the name of a scientist on it. The name was Holland. "Holland?" said Sonic "that was the name of the man in my dream that said he was the one that created me."

Sonic then put the file back in the cabinet in search of one that had his name on it. Just when Sonic thought he had found the file a scientist cane in and said" you're not supposed to be in here."

"Sorry mam. It's just it feels like I've seen this equipment before. Who is this professor Holland anyways?"

The lady professor says" professor Holland was an amazing genetic scientist. He had been able to do many things with the gens but for the last 3 years of his life he had been working on an experiment that he hoped would move faster than any other living organism. But sadly it is believed that the professor never completed his experiment before he died. Now come along this section is off limits." The lady then escorts Sonic out of the room and locks the door.

Sonic then thinks "I know the truth. Professor Holland's did finish his experiment and that experiment is me. So what really happened to him." Sonic then starts walking down the hall toward the robotics lab.

Then suddenly something hit Sonic in the back of his head knocking him out.

While Sonic was unconscious Sonic started dreaming. At first all he saw was green liquid. Then all the liquid was gone and Sonic was in the arms of professor Holland. "Hello there Sonic the hedgehog. Are you ok?"

Sonic intently reaches up to hug the professor. Holland smiles and says "I'm happy to know you came out all right Sonic."

In the back of Sonic's mind Sonic could hear someone yelling his name but he paid it no mind.

The professor then caries Sonic over to a gem." This is a chaos emerald Sonic. It can do anything you desire. Evan, bring back those who have died recently. There are 7 emeralds scattered all over the galaxy. I found this one while I was collecting DNA to make you. You know it's said that a select few people can use an emerald to do metrical without collecting the other 6. Your brother did it a year ago by accident and I haven't seen him since."

Suddenly the voice in the back of Sonic's mind got really intense and Sonic couldn't stay in the dream.

Sonic instantly awoke to find himself in a hospital bed. "Hu? What happened?"

Tails then jumps on Sonic and hugs him while saying "Sonic, Sonic! You're alright!"

"What happened?"

Charles replies "you were hit by this halo sphere. You have been out cold for 3 hours. Tails has been trying to wake you up the whole time."

"Where did it come from the robotics lab?'

"No I asked around. This was not one of threes."

"So whose is it?"

"We can't figure that out. But we do know who the message is for."

"Who?"

"You."

"WHAT!"

"Yes Sonic. It's for you."

Charles then hands Sonic the halo sphere. Sonic then activates the sphere. Immediately an image of a man in a red jacket apiaries. "Eggmen." Says Sonic angrily.

"Well hello there my blue furred friend. I am doctor Eggmen. If you are reserving this message it must be your 12th birthday. Which means you are now a threat to me, but that doesn't mean anything to you does it? Well how about this if you don't surrender to me I will destroy planet Mobius. Owe. And did I forget to mention I have in my custody your precious creator professor Holland."

The image then swivels reveling a man in a tattered lab coat. "Sonic!" Says the man." Don't Lesson to him! There still is a chance to save Mobius without surrendering to him! All you need to do is collect the 7 chaos emeralds and ask them to send Eggmen far, far, away! I know you can do it Sonic! This is you destiny! It may not have been the reason I created you for but I think it is the reason you survived!"

Eggmen then pushes Holland out of the image." Don't even think about it hedgehog. I'm only giving you one year from today to surrender or parish. Just enough time for me to get there. I shall be waiting for your decision. "The message then ends.

Tails then asks" what are you going to do Sonic?"

"I'm going to find the chaos emeralds."

"WHAT!"

"Sonic are you sheer about this?" asks Charles "the emeralds are scattered all over the galaxy. It would take a normal person years to find just one."

"Yeah. I just have the feeling I can do it. Pluses I've been having dreams. Two last night and one when I was knocked out. The first two were in a sequence. They sort of led into each other telling me what I would need to do sort of. Then the last one shows that when I was created I was exposed to the energy of the chaos emerald. So I know its energy. I'm positive that if I at least try I will be following the destiny the universe gave to me."

"So there is no changing your mind?"

"Yep."

"I guess there is only one thing left to do."

"And what's that Uncle Chuck?"

"Help you of coerce."

Sonic then jumped out of the bed. "Really Uncle Chuck you would help me in a mission that might be a total waste?"

Charles then places his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Of course Sonic. As long as you believe there is hope with this I believe there is hope to."

"Really? Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"Sonic are you ok?" asks Tails.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well your acting like you actually want to do this witch is unusual because you never want to do anything."

"That's because before I never had a purpose to do anything. There was no reason for me to even exist. Now I have a reason one that I can't leave without jeopardizing the world. I guess this is something you can't understand unless you ever have it happen."

Tails then runs off crying. Sonic then chases after him. Sonic then stops in fortune of Tails and asks "what's wrong bud?"

"You are acting like your old self and I didn't have anything to do with it. Plus your about to leave on a mission that could get you killed and I don't want to have you die." Tails starts crying more.

"Don't worry bud. I'm not going to die that easy and you really think I'm acting like my old self?"

"Well more then you usually do anyways."

"Really? I guess I hadn't realized that it was a destiny I was always striving for. Not to be alone or to reeve around but to have a reason to exist."

"So you just didn't know what you wanted to be or in this case what you needed to be?"

"Yep."

"You know you shouldn't do this alone."

"Maybe but I can't risk losing my family because of my adventure to save the world. If I lost you guys I would never forgive myself."

"I guess not."

"Well I'll see you later Tails. I need to get ready for the long trip." Sonic then zooms off.

"See you Sonic."

Tails then walks back to the room Sonic was in to find Amy siting on the bed crying. "What's wrong Amy?"

"I don't want Sonic to go. I've been trying to get Sonic to ask me out for a year now but he's never around when I want him to ask. It's like he is avoiding me."

"Sonic's not avoiding you he just can't commit to something like that."

"I know he can its just he won't stop speeding off when I want him to ask. Its like he doesn't know I exist."

"I think he knows you exist. Although he might think you are not his type. Plus Sonic just learned the whole troth to his destiny. I think he needs some time to think about all of this."

"But can't he talk about it with me? I mean it's not like he is suppose to keep it a secret."

"Actually Sonic has been keeping this a secret for the past 5 years. I guess he is just use to not talking about things like this."

"I guess so. "

Meanwhile Sonic runs past his house again. Once he turns back and stops he says" I need to make this house more noticeable later."

Sonic then runs into the house to his room and grabs his backpack. He then starts running around his room grabbing things he might need on the trip like his toothbrush and one of the extra pairs of shoes he has for when his shoes destroy themselves because off how fast he goes. After he finishes he closes the bag and runs out of the house. But before he gets more than a block away from the house he is stopped by an angry mob. "Whew what's wrong?"

One of the people in the mob replies. "YOU!"

"Whoa, slow down there. What did I do?"

"You attracted that man Eggmen to Mobius. You are casing all the problems on this world. You have cased issues since you were a little kid. Now we have no choice but to give you to Eggmen to save us all."

"Where did you get that from?"

"That halo message of yours spread its signal throughout the planet. Everyone heard the massage and agreed that the only way to save the planet is to give you to Eggmen."

"That's not true. There is another way. The massage also said that if I find all the chaos emeralds I can use them to send Eggmen away till I collect all the emeralds again and beat him."

"That's not possible! You only have a year to get them. And it takes years to find just one."

"I know I can do it. But I'll make a deal with you. If I can't find all 7 emeralds by my 13th birthday I will surrender to Eggmen, but if I can do it. You let me do it again and beat Eggmen and you except me for who I am."

The crowd talks among themselves for a minute before the one at the front says "fine Sonic we shall accept your deal. Just remember you have exactly one year to try before you have to give yourself up to Eggmen if you don't find them all."

"Got it." Sonic then runs off to the lab.

Instantly when Sonic gets there he runs into the control central of the rocket. He then runs to Charles and asks "is everything set for liftoff?"

"Every things set. But what took so long? It usually takes you a minuet or two at worst to pack up for a trip. What happened?"

"I got stopped by an angry mob. I only have until my birthday next year to collect all the chaos emeralds or I do have to give myself up to Eggmen."

"Oh that's not good. Hurry to the ship we'll launch you right now. Every minuet counts."

"Ok." Sonic then runs off to the ship.

Once in the ship and buckled up Sonic speaks into the video "ok I'm set."

"Ok Sonic. Starting launch sequence in ten,"

"Nine,"

"Eight,"

"Seven," the ship then starts rumbling.

"Six,"

Behind Charles tails says "goodbye Sonic and good luck."

"Two,"

"One,"

"Ignition."

Suddenly the ship lunches up sending Sonic deeper into his seat as he rockets throw the ozone layers. Then suddenly it was over. Sonic was now in space. Sonic then said softly "see you all in one year. I won't let you down."

* * *

hey tell us what you think of Sonic galaxy!

Sonic: is there a reason why you put this up a day early?

I felt like it.

Shadow: (rolls eyes) I hope you don't do this often.

I won't!


	3. Chapter 3: Eggman's satellite blows

Shadow: um... Glassplant and Sonic aren't back from chasing writers block so I have to do this... tell Glassplant what you think of this by reviewing and liking the story... and begin.

* * *

Sonic fly's off past the moon. Then suddenly behind it appears a huge satellite about the size of the moon. "Whoa what is that?"

Suddenly Sonic feels a strange but familiar energy emanating from inside the satellite. "That's it! That's the energy of a chaos emerald!"

Sonic then changes course toward the ship. "I'm going get you emerald. You're going help me save my planet and the universe."

Sonic then lands his ship on the satellite. Sonic then rushes to the air lock and puts on a spacesuit. Sonic then opens the air lock and jumps out. As Sonic walks away from the ship he trips and his helmet comes off. Sonic then covers his mouth hoping not to die a slow and painful deaf. Then he realizes he isn't dyeing. He then bereaves in to find he can bereave in space air like regular air. "Strange."

Sonic then takes off the spacesuit and throws it is the air lock. "Guess I don't need that anymore." Sonic then closes the air lock.

Sonic then runs at the door of the satellite and breaks the door down. Suddenly an alarm goes off. Sonic stops and looks back. Suddenly three thick medal doors block the path Sonic took. "Well. Looks like I won't be leaving the way I came. I just hope I can get out of this place with the kayos emerald." Sonic then runs off in search of the emerald.

A few minutes later Sonic runs past a room with a strange yellow glow in it. Sonic then doubles back and says "this is the room from my dream that means that there is an emerald inside."

Sonic then walks in to see once again the emerald siting on the pedestal in the middle of the room. "Wow. It's even more amazing then when I saw it in my dream." Sonic then grabs the emerald and zooms out of there.

"I wonder what tails would think if he saw me doing this?" thought Sonic as he ran throw the halls of the satellite.

As Sonic ran throw a huge room a robot comes crashing down from the ceiling. Then a man in a red jacket in a sort of hovercraft comes down and says "well hello Sonic. Nice to finally meet you in person. I'd like to introduce you to T965. He shall be the first and the last robot of mine you shall battle."

"Yeah whatever Eggmen." Sonic then started attacking the robot.

Sonic kicked and punched and super-fast spun at the robot like he has been fighting like this all his life. "how am I doing this?" thinks Sonic. "I don't know how to fight and yet I'm fighting better than that robot. Maybe it's naturally occurring in my DNA. Maybe it's from one of the organisms in my design. Wait, why am I thinking about this now when I'm in the middle of a battle!" Sonic then shakes his head

"What's wrong Sonic surprised by your own ability's. You shouldn't be. Some of the fastest organisms in the universe are designed to fight and kill pray."

"Well at least I have a reason to do the things I'm doing. You just want to take over the universe for no reason other than you want to."

"Well there no reason for it to be a free republic. I bet everyone would be fine living under me."

"Yeah. And I bet you know Mobius would never give into what you have in store so that even after you get me. You're going to destroy the planet."

"You're smart for a hedgehog to bad your creator isn't hear right now. I bet he would have loved to see you one last time before you die."

"That's never going to happen Eggmen!" A word then pops into Sonic's head that he was expecting to come soon. He then lifts the emerald above his head and says "CHAOS CONTEROL!"

Suddenly the robot starts shout secreting like it had in his dream. But something that he hadn't noticed in his dream happened as well everywhere there was stray electricity flying off the equipment. Everything in the place was overloading. Instantly the robot started falling apart. "You win this round Sonic the hedgehog but mark my words I will destroy you and planet Mobius!" remarks Eggmen as he and his hover craft.

"Yeah whatever Eggmen, but that will never happen as long as I'm alive." Sonic then runs out of there at top speed.

As Sonic runs he sees a cell with a familiar looking character. Sonic then stops and says "professor Holland?"

The professor then turns and takes a look at sonic before saying "Sonic?"

"Yeah it's me. I'm going to bust you out so stand back." Sonic then steps back ready to break down the cell door.

"Don't Sonic."

"Why?"

"Eggmen is up to something. I heard him talking about it. He said it had something to do with you."

"So? Let Eggmen do what he wants. I just want you safe."

"Sonic listen to me. I need to stay here to learn what Eggmen's doing. Take this and you'll be able to contact me whenever you need Me." the professor then hands Sonic a halo projector.

Suddenly there was an explosion nearby. "You need to get out of here Sonic."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. One of Eggmen's robots will come get me. So go."

"Bye professor." Sonic then runs off.

Sonic runs throw the halls trying to find a way out of the satellite. Sonic then stops and says" there is no way out of this place. Man, looks like I'm gona have to make my own exit."

Sonic then takes a few steps back and runs at the wall. He then runs along the outside of the satellite till he reaches the spot where he had landed his ship. Then as he ran toward the ship there was an explosion. Right behind him lunching him into the airlock. Sonic then closes the airlock and runs to the cockpit. He then activates the ship and blaster off. "Good I've made it off that thing. Hopefully there won't be any more issues."

Suddenly there is a loud boom behind the ship. Sonic then looks back and sees the ship is about to totally destroy itself by self-destructing. "Uh oh."

Sonic then speeds up in hopes of getting away. But to no avail the satellite instantly explodes as he starts to speed up. Once the boom hits the ship Sonic is launched forward into the steering weal. Sonic is then knocked out cold as his ship speeds throw space.

Meanwhile on Eggmen's ship Eggmen sits in the control room thinking to himself. "That hedgehog beat me without even bracing a sweat. He even used the chaos emerald. He could be even more powerful than I thought especially with the chaos emerald. If I have any chance of betting that hedgehog I will need to get that emerald away from him and prevent him from collecting anymore emeralds.

Eggmen then presses a button on the control panel and says "get me Roosh the bat. I have a job I want her to do for me."

A few minutes later a white bat in gray soot with a huge pink heart outlined in white enters the control room. "so Eggmen what do you want with a lady like me?"

"I need you to retrieve something that was stolen from me."

"And what would that be?"

"One of the seven chaos emeralds.'

"I'm lessening."

"A hedgehog named Sonic broke into my satellite and stole the emerald. I tried to stop him but he was able to use chaos control with the emerald and case my satellite to self-destruct. I need you to get the emerald."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"You get the emerald. I wasn't planning on using it. It's too unpredictable. I thought a jewel thief like you would love a precious jewel like that."

Roosh thinks for a moment before saying "you have a deal Eggmen."

Somewhere far away from Mobius Sonic wakes up in his ship. "Ugh. That hurt." Sonic puts on the autopilot and takes a look around the ship.

As he looks Sonic sees the ship is badly damage and won't go on without getting repairs. "looks like I'm gonna have to land on a nearby planet if I want to keep up my search."

Sonic then goes back to the control room and sees close by a planet a lot like Mobius. "That's probably a good place to land and get repairs, but how do I land this thing on a planet?"

Sonic then goes searching throw the ship for the manual on how to land the ship. He looks everywhere the closets, the book shelves, the shelves that where behind the pull-down bed, and even the magazine rack in the bathroom. Eventually Sonic goes back to the control. "I'm never going to find the instructions. And even if I did I would never be able to read all of how to land the ship. I need to land it now or be stuck in space."

Sonic then grabs the steering weal, turns off the autopilot, and pushes the weal forward. Suddenly the ship goes towards the planet. As the ship enters the atmosphere Sonic realizes it is coming in to fast. Sonic then pulls back on the weal while saying "come-on we need to pull up."

But sadly they still didn't pull up. "Come-on if we don't pull up soon we're gonna die."

The ship then starts slowly pulling up but it was too late the plane crashed. Sending Sonic throw the window shield and onto the ground four to five feet away from the ship.


	4. C 4: the guardian of the master emerald

Sonic: ok here's the plan. Glassplant you work on putting up the chapter and me and Shadow will keep writers block away.

Glassplant: got it! start story!

* * *

Sonic wakes up in a hospital "where am I?"

"You're in a hospital on planet master." Replies a red echidna in a pair of red, yellow, and green shoes.

"How did I get here?"

"After I was awoken-up by your ship crashing I left my island to see if the crash had any survivors. When I got there I found you outside the ship surrounded by shattered glass, my guess is you went through the windshield, unconscious. So I dragged you to the hospital and told them what I thought had happened to you. They sent some people to get your ship and fix it. "

"How long was I out?"

"About two to three days."

"That's not good. I've lost some valuable time…"

"You've lost some valuable time in what?"

"Oh. It's nothing. Hey have you seen anything like this around?" Sonic then sits up revealing all the bandages around his arms and legs. Sonic then pulls out the kayos emerald and hands it to the echidna.

"Hey, this is a kayos emerald. Where did you get it?"

Sonic then snatchers back the emerald and says" it's a weird story that I don't really want to try to explain. Evan if I did you would probably think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

"Well it's like this…"Sonic then explains everything that had occurred after he had come back into consciousness on the day of his birthday.

"Hm. You really have the bad end of a bargain. If you don't collect all the emeralds in about 362 days you have to surrender yourself to Eggmen and even if you do your planets gona get destroyed."

"Yeah, it's horrible… what's your name anyways?"

"Knuckles, Knuckles the echidna. What about you? You have a name right."

"Yeah, it's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. So what do you do on that island of yours anyways?"

"Um, now you would think I'm crazy."

"I fought a robot on a satellite nothing sounds crazy to me anymore."

"Ugh, your right that makes my thing look like a sneeze."

"So what is it?"

"I protect the emerald that supposedly gives the kayos emeralds there power."

"That sounds cool. What's the emerald called and could we go see it?"

"Um, it's called the master emerald the planet was named after it. Sure we could go sees it."

"Awesome let's go!" Sonic then throws the sheets off him and gets off the bed.

Sonic then starts putting on his shoes. Knuckles then gets out of his chair. "you mean now!? But you're still in bad condition! You should be resting."

"Do you really think some injuries would slow me down not a chance." Sonic then walks out of the hospital room.

"Great now I have to explain to the hospital a hyperactive hedgehog that I have to take to see the master emerald." Knuckles then leaves the room.

After Knuckles gets Sonic out of the hospital along with promising that if Sonic's injuries acted up or he somehow injured himself to come back to the hospital. "so," says Knuckles as they run throw the forest towards knuckles island "how do you know Holland? If he a good friend of you your parents?"

"I don't have any parents. My only family I know is my Uncle Chuck, my brother who went missing before I came to be, and my adopted brother Tails."

"So if you don't have parents how did you come to be alive?"

"You could say Holland was like my father except I'm not related to him."

"You mean …"

"Yep he is my creator, the one that made me."

"Sorry I asked. Must be hard for you."

"It was for a while but now it has gotten a lot better. So what about you? Do you have parents around? "

"I might have but I'm not sure. I've pretty much lived alone on that island since I can remember."

"That's cool lets hurry there."

The two then run faster towards the island.

Once they reach the lake Sonic looks around "where is the island?"

Knuckles points up "it's above the lake."

Sonic looks up and sees an island flouting in the air. Sonic looks worried. "How do you get up there?"

"That's easy," Knuckles then walks up to a stone statue and places his hand on it.

Suddenly form the water a couple of stones came up and started floating higher in the air.

"ugh, this is not gonna be at all easy for me I'm not good at balancing and if I fall off one of those things you can call me as good as gone."

"Why? It's not like you can't just swim to shore if you fall off."

"Um that's the thing. I can't swim."

"What! You can't swim!"

Sonic nervously shrugs "nope. Whenever I try I sink instantly to the bottom. It's like I'm really dense or something."

"Well this is gonna be hard if you try to get across and fail on one of the rocks."

"Is there any other way up there that doesn't involve being near water?"

"Sorry, as far as I know there is no other way to get up to the island other than this." Knuckles then stairs at the steps "get on my back."

"What? Why?"

"I can carry you up there. That why we can get up and you won't drown."

"Um… ok?" Sonic then gets on Knuckles back.

"Hold on tight."

Knuckles the quickly jumps up the steps. Once they reached the top Sonic gets off Knuckles back before Knuckles collapses. Sonic then stands over Knuckles "are you ok?"

Knuckles sits up "yeah I'm fine. Never done that before today."

Sonic then turns around to see a huge ruin. "Wow. What is that?"

"That's the palace of the master emerald."

"Cool."

The two then walk over to the temple and walk up the steps to see a huge emerald.

"Wow is that the master emerald?" Sonic then walks closer to the emerald.

"Yep. That's it."

Sonic then reaches out and touches the emerald. "Don't!" Knuckles warns but it was too late sonic touches the emerald.

Suddenly a shock runs throw him and he starts to glow. After it is all over Sonic falls backwards like Knuckles had when he collapsed. Knuckles then rushes over and helps Sonic sit up. "are you ok Sonic?"

Sonic winces from the shock replying "yeah, I'm fine Knuckles." Suddenly Sonic is hit with a migraine.

"Are you shore? It looks like you got hit by lightning and then got hit in the head by a car. Maybe I should bring you back to the hospital."

"I'll be fine I just need to rest for a minute."

As Knuckles helps sonic to a tree at the base of the temple he asks "so what did the shock feel like?"

"Um… it sort of felt like a billion years of information was forced into my head by the master emerald." Sonic then again almost collapses from a migraine.

After knuckles props Sonic agent a tree he leaves to let sonic rest. Sonic sits there with his eyes closed. Suddenly all information comes at once. Sonic then catches something that looked to have his name on it. He says his name under his breath and he didn't get a migraine Sonic thinks "that's strange I said my name and I didn't get a migraine maybe Sonic is not my hole name."

The information Sonic saw suddenly came up in what looked like a 3D model of Sonic with lines of data under it. At the top it said code name sonic. "Code name Sonic." Sonic said under his breath.

Suddenly everything about Sonic came at once casing another migraine to hit. Sonic then singes from the pain. Then some information catches Sonic's attention. It shows a lot of the same stuff that was on Sonic's 3D model except it had a different name but for some reason the name was gone. Sonic wasn't focused on that though something else on the page cot his attention and if he was right then neither he or his brother should be alive. "So what gave us life." thought Sonic.

"The emerald!" says Sonic.

Suddenly Sonic has a major migraine worst then any before. Knuckles rushes down and asks "I heard you yell the emerald, what was that about? Are you ok?"

"I don't think so. The migraines are getting worse. I think I need to go back to the hospital."

Knuckles then singes "I don't think I should move you very much. There is a cave nearby that's entrance is covered with vines, If I get some leaves I can make a sort of bed for you."

After Knuckles makes the leaf bed and helps Sonic into the cave he leaves to let Sonic sleep. Sonic does not instantly fall asleep he thinks of his family and what they would think of him in this condition. But after 3 or 4 minutes he falls asleep.

As he sleeps he dreams he is standing on a large, black, podium with millions of 'files' of information flowing past. "Stop it!" Yells Sonic he then collapses.

"why are you doing this to me master emerald!"

Suddenly an image of the master emerald appears. Then out of it comes a female red echidna. She then noticed sonic and gasped. "oh my!"

She then rushes over to Sonic to try and help him, but sonic pushes her way saying "stop this! It hurts allot."

She then says "its ok Sonic. I'm here to help you." She then picks Sonic up and walks back throw the emerald.

Once they are entered the emerald a seemingly normal living room appears with a long couch with two couch type chairs beside it and a large stair case behind it. "Why did the master emerald do this to me?" asks sonic as the lady carry's him over to the couch.

"The emerald thought it would help you on your journey throw the galaxy in search if the kayos emeralds, but sadly it seems it was too much for your body to take in at once." Replied the lady as she pleases sonic on the couch.

She then starts dabbing a wet cloth agents his head. "you know my young sonic," says the lady "you should rest. It should help stop the pain."

"I can't. It's too much pain."

The lady then whispers in to his ear "sleep hero."

Suddenly sonic was out cold.

Sonic then instantly wakes up later on the couch with a blanket over him. "where am I? How did I get hear?"

Suddenly the lady replies from the chair by his feet." You are in an unconscious state inside the master emerald. As foe how you got hear I brought you hear after you summoned the master emerald."

"Um what?"

"Hu. To put simple after you fell asleep you started suffering from all information that the master emerald shoved into your head, you then brought forth the master emerald's hidden world and opened a door between your sleeping mind and where I was. I then walked throw the door wondering whose it was and found you doubled over from the pain off all the information. So I brought you hear to recover from it."

"Aw. Sorry just because I'm a specimen of science doesn't mean that I'm smart. so who are you?" asks sonic as he sits up.

"I'm Artamis the echidna the spiritual guardian of the master emerald."

"So how did it happen to you? Did the emerald create you or were you once a living person before the emerald somehow took your soul?"

Suddenly something started to appear in front of them. Instantly it turned into Eggmen. "well hello sonic. I was wondering how you were doing and it looks to me like you've goten yourself into a crash or worse."

Sonic gets of the couch "Eggmen!" sonic then collapses.

Artamis then rushes over and starts to help sonic up. "Well, well, well. Looks like you have been handicapped."

"What do you want Eggmen?"

"Oh nothing I just thought I'd warn you that I have sent someone after you to 'collect' the emerald you took from me."

"Leave now Eggmen." Artamis then waves her hand and Eggmen disappears.

Artamis then helps sonic back onto the couch. "What did you do?" asks sonic as he lies down on the couch.

"I sent him back throw his door. He is once again in his own mind dreaming."

"Will he case anymore problems?"

"Probable but not right now, you should rest."

"But I'm not tired." Sonic then yawns and falls asleep.

Sonic awakes later he finds that Artamis is not around. He sits up and asks himself "why do I keep falling asleep when I'm not tiered? Artamis must somehow be doing this." Sonic singe's.

Sonic shakes his head and gets off the couch. Sonic looks around. One door was all alone on the left wall. Sonic walks up and opens the door. He looks inside to see an exact copy of tails room and in the bed was tails. Sonic stumbles backwards and closes the door.

Sonic then walks up the staircase behind the couch. at the top he finds another lone door. He opens the door to find a black "endless" room. He steps in to find there was a floor. That's when he saw knuckles floating in the middle of the room asleep.

Suddenly Artamis enters the room "there you are sonic. I've been looking for you."

Instantaneously knuckle's eyes open as he says "sonic."

Artamis waves her hand and his eyes close. She then directs sonic out of the room. Once they are out Artamis closes the door. "Why are knuckles and tails here?" sonic then collapses.

Artamis then helps sonic up. "There here because they are important to the emerald. You need rest."

Sonic fights the urge to sleep. "I'm fine. Besides I don't want to sleep anymore I want to do something."

"Why don't we get you something to eat then." Artamis then helps sonic down stairs throw a doorway that leads to a kitchen

Sonic then sits in a chair and stairs at the table while Artamis prepares something on the counter. Artamis then places a bowl of ice-cream in front of him. Sonic starts eating the ice-cream. "Are you ok sonic? You haven't said anything since we got in here."

'I'm fine I just don't get why my friends are important to the emerald."

"A person can be important to the master emerald if they become important to the emeralds living."

"That makes sense." Sonic then pushes the bowl away.

Sonic then falls asleep at the table.

Later sonic awakes on the couch. He looks around to see the door to tails room was open. Sonic gets up and walks into the room to see tails asleep again. Suddenly tails awakes. "Sonic?"

"Yeah, It's me bud. How's it going at home?"

Tails looks around. "Aren't we at home?"

"No. were in a dream."

"oh. Everything's fine here. Amy comes over parity much every day and for some reason this dud comes in fortune of our house and yells how many days you have left to get the emeralds. What about you?"

"I don't have time to tell you everything that's happened."

Suddenly there is a yell outside the door. "I have to go bud. I promise to call you as soon as I can and tell you everything." Sonic then leave the room and closes the door.

Artamis then turns around. "there you are sonic. So what were you doing?"

"Oh nothing. Just exploring a bit." sonic then yawns "I think I'm gona get some rest."

Sonic then walks over to the couch and collapses on it.

Sonic then awakes in a bed room a lot like the one at his home except the door was missing. Sonic gets out of the bed and walks out of the room to find it was at the top of the staircase next to knuckles room. Sonic then looks over at knuckles door and finds it open. Sonic walks in and finds Artamis staring at knuckles dream of sonic and him jumping into the lake. After they land knuckles comes up but sonic doesn't come up. "Sonic? Sonic! Where are you! ... You can't swim!" knuckles then dives down. When he comes up he has sonic. He then pulls sonic to shore. "Sonic are you ok?" sonic doesn't rely. "Don't give up on me sonic." Knuckles picks sonic up and starts carrying him somewhere.

"Don't worry knuckles." Says Artamis "it will soon pass."

"you know whoever sleep near me has dreams like this. They always tell something that is gona happen really soon. Usually it is so you can try and change it."

"I know."

Sonic looks at Artamis "your knuckles mom aren't you."

"Yes. I'm his mom. But that's not important right now. Sonic there is something I need to tell you about your journeys. By the end of this first one you shale have two other person on your team then by the end of the second there shall be seven people total. Each shall have something special about them. Speed, you sonic, strength my son knuckles, stealth, technology, determination, knowledge, and kindness. Those are the traits you shall need to defeat Eggmen. Now you must awake and get off master before the sun comes up for by then the thief Eggmen hired shall be there. Hurry sonic."

"Wait what do you mean." Sonic looks at himself to find he was fading away.

"don't worry sonic you are just waking up. I'll tell you next time if we have time. And please don't tell knuckles about me it will case him sadness I don't wish him to have."

Suddenly sonic awakes in the cave. He mumbles under his berth "I promise."

Sonic then gets up and runs out of the cave. When he reaches the temple and gets up all the steps he finds knuckles asleep. Sonic then shakes him. "Dude! Wake up! I need you to get me to my ship! I have to leave!"

"Hu?" Knuckles rubs his eyes. "You need to leave? Why?"

"Eggman sent a thief after me and if I don't get off the planet before the sun gets up the thief is gona catch me and get my emerald."

"Um, ok. Lest go."

The two then rush to the side of the floating island and jump off. When they land sonic goes under. Knuckles then dives under and pulls him up. Sonic spit out some water "thanks."

"Welcome. I'm happy you didn't drown."

Sonic mumbles under his breath as knuckles pulls him to shore "so am I."

Once the two get to land they start running throw the forest. "This is to slow. At this rate we'll reach wherever my ship is by sunset."

"Do you have a better way to get there without knowing the way?"

Sonic stops. Knuckles stops a little after him and turns around. "Yeah. Get on my back and tell me when to turn."

"Are you crazy? You'll be slower with me on you back. Well still get there about the same time."

"Just get on my back and let's get going."

"Ugh, fine." knuckles then gets on Sonic's back.

Sonic then speeds off.

"AH!" yells knuckles.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. How fast do you think were going?"

"oh, somewhere between 300 and 400 miles per hour. Now where am I going?"

"turn right here. Now turn left. Now left again. Now right. Stop here."

sonic immediately stops. Knuckles then gets off Sonic's back before saying "and here we are."

the two then walk into the building and tell the receptionist that sonic needs his ship now. She calls the scientists before telling them everything is set. They head out to the back. As they stand in-front of Sonic's ship. sonic says "well this looks like goodbye."

" no it's not."

" what do you mean?"

"i mean I'm coming with you."

"but I thought you had to protect the master emerald."

"well something keeps telling me to go with you plus you can't land a ship for your life."

"so I have no choice in this?"

"nope."

"well lets get going then."

once they got off the planet and out of orbit sonic looks back. Knuckles says "well it's now daybreak. And I don't see another ship."

"wait," suddenly a pink ship comes into sight. " that's the theft's ship."

"well what do you know. Looks like your dream was right."

"lets get out of hear before whoever it is notes-es us."

they then fly off far from master.

* * *

Sonic: man this is a long chapter.

Shadow: at the moment length doesn't mater. what matters is getting rid of writers block.

Glassplant: I know, but how!

Sonic: I know! if any of you reader know of a way to get rid of righters block tell us!

Glassplant: along with what you think of the story.


	5. Chapter 5: rouge and the chaos emeralds

Shadow: you know this is going up late right?

Glassplant: yes I know that Shadow, but I just decided to move the files from the main computer to my laptop!

Shadow: that no excuse for putting something up late.

Glassplant: whatever.

Shadow: your being surprisingly quiet Sonic.

Sonic: shut up.

Shadow: well it looks like the blue blur is having a bad day.

Sonic: that's it! *Sonic tries to attack Shadow but fails as soon as he gets of the couch and crashes to the floor.*

Shadow: you can't get me till your leg heals remember.

Sonic: Glassplant how long does it take a broken leg to heal?

Glassplant: six weeks.

Sonic: you'll be sorry in six weeks!

Glassplant: and uploading story.

* * *

As knuckles dozed on one of the Pilate chairs the halo projector said " Mobius to sonic boom, mobius to sonic boom, sonic boom do you read?"

knuckles gets up and activates the halo projector and a 3-D image of tails and Amy appear. "um?" say knuckles "I guess this is the sonic boom responding."

"ah!" screamed Amy.

Tails asks "who are you?!"

"and what did you do to sonic?!" Amy then pulls out her harmer.

"whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't do anything to him. He's been asleep since yesterday morning."

sonic then comes out of the room in what he was sleeping in a set of blue boxers and a gray t-shirt. "whats with all the yelling?"

"correction, he was asleep."

"sonic!" Amy then attacked sonic.

"ah!"sonic is then on the tackled to the flour. "can you pleas get off me!"

Amy gets off sonic and steps back. "sorry. I was just so worried. You hadn't contacted anyone in like 4 days."

"she's right." says tails.

"actually I had contacted tails."says sonic.

"is that true tails?" asks Amy.

"i thought that was just a dream." says tails.

"well it wasn't a complete dream," said sonic. " I was telling the truth. There is something I need to tell you. Both of you."

knuckles asks "sonic are you shore? You can't say everything you need to say."

Amy asks "what do you mean sonic can't say everything he needs to?"

"that is part of what I need to tell you guys." says sonic. "but it may be better to show you. Do you think you could..."

"yeah." Says knuckles "I'll do it."

sonic nodes and closes his eyes. Then he says "code name sonic the hedgehog."

immediately sonic clutches his head and collapses onto the flour. Knuckles then helps sonic, who is still clutching his head, up while saying "don't worry it will be over in a minute."

once sonic had stopped clutching his head tails asks "what just happened to you, sonic?"

sonic looks at knuckles who says "the master emerald on planet master. It put all the information in the universe into his head."

Amy asks "how?"

sonic looks down at his feet before saying "by touching it I allowed all the information into my head."

tails says "why did you touch it then!"

" I hadn't known it would do that at the time. He" sonic points to knuckles. " had tried to warn me, but it was to late by then. The damage had been done and I ended up like this..." sonic then turns away from them.

"after that sonic kinda found out the hard way what he couldn't do. Then we had to leave master to get away from a thief who was after sonic and his kayos emerald. We've been on the ship ever since trying to find the other kayos emeralds." says knuckles.

Amy asks "so your a friend of sonic, knuckles?"

sonic replies "yes, he's my friend. He found me when I crashed the ship after trying to land."

knuckles says "witch is why I decided to to go with sonic along with the can't say some things thing."

sonic gets up."I'm going back to bed."

"But," asked tails "isn't there more you have to tell us?"

without turning around, sonic says "i left Mobious, I found that egg head's ship, I got the emerald, I fought that egg head's bot, I escaped, I was unconscious for 3 days, I gained my curse, we left master so I wouldn't get 'captured' by a thief. That's all that happened. Nothing more." sonic then stormed off into his room.

Knuckles sighed. "I was expecting that to happen soon. He has been cooped up in his room pretty much since we got onto the ship. It's like he has been trying to get away from everything."

"Was it what we said to make him do that?" asks Amy.

"No, no. it wasn't you." says knuckles. "It was all the pressures of the universe on his head."

"you really think so?" asks tails.

"Yeah." suddenly an explosion happens in Sonic's room. "got to go."

"wait! Don't g-" said tails and Amy together before knuckles stopped the halo transmission.

Knuckles opens the door to Sonic's to find him out cold on his bed with the emerald in his hand. Suddenly Sonic's hole body twitches. Knuckles rushes over and starts shaking sonic to try and wake him up. Instantly sonic wakes up and and hits knuckles on the head. Sonic falls back onto his bed clutching his head where it had hit knuckles, while knuckles stumbled backwards into Sonic's dresser. Sonic asks as he sits up " what was that for!?"

"why are you yelling at me!?" say knuckles "you were the one passed out holding the emerald! so what were you even doing!?"

sonic stared down at the emerald. "i was testing some thing I had learned while battling that egg head. I was seeing if I could do it again."

knuckles asks " what was it then?"

sonic looked up at knuckles before saying "kayos control." suddenly electric shocks run across Sonic's body. Sonic then collapses again.

Once sonic comes back into conscience knuckles takes the emerald. " so all you did was say kayos control then the emerald- ow!" knuckles then drops the emerald revealing that the the emerald had burned through his glove and left a nasty burn on knuckles hand.

"you, OK?" asks sonic.

Knuckles rubs the burn before replaying " yeah. I think so. But was that … was that kayos control?"

" yeah, " says sonic as he looks away from knuckles. "no doubt about. That was kayos control."

"then why do you look like you are about to cry?" asks knuckles.

Sonic does not answer, instead he leaves the room in a flash of speed.

"hu?" says knuckles as he notices that sonic left. "Were did he go?"

knuckles leaves Sonic's room and looks around the ship, but doesn't see him. Then as he sat at the controls for the ship he noticed something around the tip of the ship. As he took a closer look he noticed it was blue and seamed to be holding the kayos emerald. The blue thing sighting on the outside of the ships control station is sonic. Quickly knuckles looks around for a set of headphones. Once he found them and gets them on he screamed into them "sonic!"

sonic staggered. He adjusted his head set before saying "yeah?"

"what in the name of the master emerald are you doing out there!"

"cool your jets. I'm fine. Besides I feel more comfortable out here."

"how can you feel comfortable when there is no air out there! And do you even realize how fast this ship is going!"

"feel's like 5 miles an hour."

stunned knuckles says "um... sonic where going about 100 miles an hour."

"slow. That's what I call this speed."

"um... how fast can you go sonic?"

sonic scratches his head before replying "the speed of sound I think. Maybe more."

awestruck knuckles says "wow."

"you know. There's something I haven't told you about the kayos emeralds …and my brother."

"what?"

"my brother could also control the emeralds. It was because he could that he went missing. a single mistake ruined everything. When I found I could use it I started to wonder if I could use it to fix that mistake. nothing happened when I tried to undo it. It was like the emerald did that on purpose to my brother. Like it needed to happen to start something bigger then anything we will ever see."

"but that can't be true. the kayos emeralds are just inanimate objects."

"just because it's inanimate doesn't mean it doesn't have a soul."

"why do you say that?"

"never mind." says sonic as he waves he's hand over to an area of space to there left. "we need to go that way to find the next emerald."

"fine. But you need to come back into the ship before we turn."

sonic turned around revealing a mischievous smile "no, if you want me on the ship your gonna have to come get me." sonic then gets up and walks over the glass disappearing out of sight.

"Great. Now I have to go get him."

knuckles walks to the air lock and opens the into it. He grabs one of the space suits and puts it on before closing the door. He then opens the other door and walks out into the void of space carefully making shore that the magnetic boots keep him on the ship. When he finely came upon sonic where he was staring out into the void. "I'll find you. Some day." say sonic.

"who?" asks knuckles.

Sonic instantly turns around. Seeing knuckles he replies "my brother. The more time I spend siting on this ship the more I think of him, the more I think of him the more i find I want him back. And I know at some point we will run into him."

"yeah I bet we will. But I don't think it will be this time. Maybe later on but not this time."

"i don't know about that... there's something else. There is going to be a third person with us before this adventurer ends."

"how do you know that?"

"um... I can't tell you." sonic then tries to run off, but knuckles grabs him right as he ran.

"I'll ask you one more time. How do you know that."

"i really can't tell you. I promised someone i would not tell."

"what do you mean? You haven't talked to anyone but me."

"i can't talk about it any further!"sonic then pulls himself free of knuckles grip. "I'm going to get the ship going the right way."sonic then walks away.

Knuckles watched as sonic left. once sonic was out of sight knuckles sighs and sites down on the ship. He stairs out into the vast expanse of space. "Sonic's right," thinks knuckles "it doesn't feel like were moving at all. It's like were standing still... I pushed him to hard for what he knows. He's probably just gone a bit insane. And if not what he knows has something to do with the what is to happen. Stuff that shouldn't have be told to anyone yet was told to him because it is needed in the times to come... I just hope he knows what to do when the time comes."

meanwhile inside the ship sonic sits at the helm turning the ship the way they need to go to get to the next emerald. " Speed, strength, stealth, technology, determination, knowledge, and kindness. Those are the traits we need to defeat that Egg head." mumbles sonic. "together me and knuckles have two of the traits, But who are the others? And will they be able to help?"

"all will become clear in time..." says a mysterious voice.

Sonic looks around to find no one in the room. Not even the communication system was on. "ok..." says sonic. " that's strange... either I'm going insane or there is something else with a soul on this ship... And since I'm pretty shore I haven't gone crazy yet there must be another thing on this ship. But what?" sonic pulls out his emerald. "could it be you?"

year 2129 day 28 of the month may.

"well this is..." knuckles pulls up a list on the screen. "the seventh planet we're checking in this system. What does the emerald say about this planet sonic?... sonic?... sonic! Wake up!" knuckles looks over to see sonic asleep in the chair.

"hu? What?" says sonic.

"what's the verdict on this planet with the emerald? And what are doing that has made you so tiered?"

sonic pulls out and says "*yawn* like with all the other planets this planet has made the emerald glow... wait it starts to glow more the closer we we get to this planet *yawn*."

"you still haven't told me what you've been doing to make you so tiered."

"*yawn* I've been practicing using my emerald's kayos control for things other then electricity effects."

"oh... So is that why a fire started in your paper bin?"

"yeah.*yawn* But that was electricity. It jumped of me into the bin.*yawn*"

"ok that decides it. You need to get some sleep. I'll search the planet for the emerald."

"no I'm *yawn* fine." sonic then started to fall asleep.

"sonic!"

"whah?"

"you were falling asleep in the chair again. Just go get some sleep. Your of no use if you keep falling asleep."

"*yawn* are you shore?"

"yes I'm positive."

"*yawn* ok then." sonic gets up and walks into his room closing the door behind him.

The planet closes in as knuckles starts to prepares to land. Knuckles lands the ship without any problems. As he exits the ship knuckles grabs one of the communicates just in case sonic needs to contact him. Outside knuckles found a lush forest next to a shallow lake. "now how do I find the emerald without sonic's emerald?... I guess I just look for it." knuckles then sets of.

Knuckles walks around for hours looking for the emerald. "it's no use. Without one of the other emeralds I'll never find the emerald hear. Looks like I'll have to wait till sonic isn't tiered to find the emerald." knuckles then starts to head back.

As knuckles heads back he finds he doesn't seam to be alone. He looks around and finds no one around. Not even in the trees. "ok!" yells knuckles "i know your there! Show yourself!"

"huh. I've never had anyone tell I'm hear without being able to see me." suddenly a bat in a dark gray body suit with a big pink heart on it drops down. "so," she asks "what's your name?"

knuckles crosses his arms before saying "knuckles, the echidna. What about you?"

"I'm rooge, the bat. so what are you doing on this planet?"

"i was heading to mobious to return one of there ships that had crashed on master. All the people on it were killed in the crash landing. What about you?"

"I'm searching for a hyperactive hedgehog named sonic. He stole one of thees from my employer." rooge pulls one of the kayos emeralds out of her pocket.

"that's a kayos emerald!" exclaims knuckles.

"yeah, it is. How do you know about them?" asks rooge.

"oh man!" thinks knuckles "i shouldn't have said anything. Better think up something quick."

"well..." replies knuckles "the kayos emeralds are widely known on master because it's said that there is a huge emerald there that is said to give the kayos emerald there power. But no one can find it because it is said to be hidden on a floating island above a secret lake and the only way to find it is to have it's protector show you the way... so where did you find the kayos emerald?"

"oh. I found it on this perfect little planet that has 24/7 night. I absolutely love going there to relax. I was relaxing there till I got some intelligence on where sonic is. I wasn't even looking for the emerald. I was taking a walk and just stumbled upon it on the path. It was the strangest thing."

"yeah that is a little strange."

"well I better get going. I don't want to lose that hedgehog. Oh, and just so you know mobious is the other way."

"yeah. I guess I got lost. The one thing the mobious ships don't have is a GPS system."

"well than you might need this." rooge then hands knuckles a map. "good luck." rooge then flies off.

Once knuckles was shore that rooge was gone he exclaims "i have to get back to sonic! Quick!" knuckles then runs off.

Meanwhile as sonic sleeps he enters the space in his head where all the information in the universe is. As sonic sits crisscross on a black platform in-front of what seams to be a million computer monitors that are all connected he says "bring up a map of our galaxy and mark all the planets that have had an emerald on them and what color the emerald was."

a huge map appears with thousands of different colored emeralds everywhere. "dang! There is no pattern to where they have been anywhere!"

suddenly a door appears behind sonic and opens. In the doorway stands Artamis. "sonic? what are you doing?"

"nothing important." sonic waves his hand in-front of the map and it disappears.

Artamis smiles "that seamed pretty important to me." Artamis then pulls up the map sonic was looking at. "seams to me, you were trying to find a pattern in witch the emeralds end up after they are brought together."

"yeah. But I thought it would be in a more logical pattern. But I can't figure out how they got scattered like this. Especially when they are scattered by people like your son knuckles."

"you think there scattered by people?"

"yeah. Why?"

"there not scattered by people. They scatter themselves after they preform a miracle."

"well that would explain the strange scatter pattern. Speaking of the emeralds I was steering the ship a few days ago and someone told me 'all will become clear in time...' but no one was around. Not even the communicator was on. But I'm shore I head someone. All I'm wondering is if the other emeralds are like the master emerald."

" that I can't say. You'll have wait. For like you heard all will become clear in time."

"what about the rest of that profuse you started telling me about? You mentioned part of it the last time we met?"

"oh..."

"well? I'm waiting."

"sonic you might not like what the rest of the profuse says."

"i don't care. We need to know as much as we can if are gonna get through this and defeat that egg head."

"huh. I guess your right... it goes like this, seven shall take up an adventure of the up most importance, with traits Speed, strength, stealth, technology, determination, knowledge, and kindness, the leader shall have the burden of the emeralds curse. Though there adventure shall be long, two together shall finish it off. Three for the first and all for the second, yet all shall depend on one..."

"is there more?"

"as far as I know no, but I may be wrong."

sonic crosses his arms before replying " well most of that is sorta useless... by the way what is the emeralds curse?"

"um... it's your curse."

"wait! So you mean I'm the leader of this big adventure!"

"yeah."

"go."

"sonic. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Artamis. I just want to be alone."

"ok sonic." Artamis then closes the door. Suddenly the door disappears.

"' yet all shall depend on one'" says sonic. "i just wonder who that is."

knuckles finally reaches there ship and runs inside. He bangs on sonic's door yelling "sonic! Wake up! The thief is hear!" yet no reply came.

After about 3 minuets of doing this knuckles finally gets so frustrated he opens the door to find sonic hadn't even steered in his sleep. "wow. That didn't wake you up."

"huh? What?" sonic then sits up and pulls some cotton out of his ear. "did you say something?"

"you had your ears plunged!"

"yeah. I can't stand the sound of the engine."

"are you crazy! I was calling you for three minuets!"

"sorry.*yawn* so what do you want?"

"you know that thief that's after you?"

"yeah?"

"well I just met her and she has one of the kayos emeralds."

"what! How did she find it!?"

"she didn't. She just happened upon it by accident."

sonic gets up "we have to go get it!"

knuckles steps in-front of the door before saying "I'm not finished. she knows your here sonic. She probably won't stop till she catches you and gets the emerald."

sonic sits on his bed and thinks for a moment before saying "you're probably right. But what do you want me to do then?"

"distract her and I'll knock her out."

"that won't work."

"why?"

"even if we have the element of surprise she will more then likely defeat us."

"how do you know?"

"that egg head wouldn't send a novice after me. He'd send the best he can get."

"your right. But what should we do then?"

"you said you met her right?"

"right."

"so what did you tell her?"

"um... I told her I was returning a ship to mobious and I had gotten lost trying to get there."

"do you think you can find her again?"

"um... maybe. Why?"

"because I think I have an idea about how to get the emerald."

knuckles walks aimlessly throw the forest till he hears someone say "what are you still doing on this planet?" roose then flies out of a tree.

"yeah. Well I would have left,but I can't find the ship."

"what do you mean?"

knuckles places his hand behind his head before saying "i was heading back, but couldn't remember where I landed the ship."

"well they say two heads are better then one."

"wait? So your gonna help me?"

"yeah. I have nothing better to do till I find that hyperactive hedgehog. So what do you remember about where you landed the mobious ship?"

"um..." knuckles thinks for a moment before saying "i think I landed it by a lake."

"well that doesn't narrow down the search any. There are numerous lakes in the area... looks like we're gonna have to search all of them." rooge then starts to walk away before looking back and saying "are you coming or not?"

"um... right." knuckles then follows rooge.

"great." thinks sonic from up in a tree. "everything is going according to plans."

**flashback**

"_well what's your plan?" asks knuckles._

"_my plan is that we catch her off guard."_

"_how?"_

"_you said you met her right?"_

"_yeah."_

"_do you think she would help you if got lost?"_

"_um... maybe... I'm not shore. Why?"_

"_because if you can distract her by getting her to help you because you are lost then I can catch her off guard and start a fight with her. Then when she least expects it you attack her and knock her out."_

"_but wouldn't that tell her I'm apart of your team?"_

"_she would figure out eventual. Better she finds out by surprise then any other way."_

"_your probably right."_

"_well then get ready and lets do this."_

knuckles and rooge continue to walk throw the forest. "when," thinks knuckles "will sonic make his move? I don't think I can pretend to be lost much longer."

"so," asks rooge "does anything in this area look familiar?"

knuckles looks around before replying "no."

"well drat. When you get yourself lost you really get lost."

knuckles puts his hand behind his hand and gives a short laugh "yeah."

"well lets try over that way." says rooge as she points northeast.

"ok."

the two of them then start to walk in that direction. Over head sonic jumps from tree to tree in an attempt to keep up with them. "don't worry knuckles." thinks sonic "I'll make my move soon, but I won't till I'm completely shore that she is completely occupied with you."

"so," asks rooge "do you know who form mobious was on the ship when you found it?"

"no." replies knuckles "the body was damaged to badly in the crash. Nothing could be found out about it other then it was from mobious."

"wow. You must be wondering who it was."

"yeah, but I don't think even they will know who it was. There must be thousands maybe millions of people on that planet. They probably won't be able to figure out who it was."

"your probably right. But you are still gonna try aren't you?"

"yeah. So what about you? Why does your employer want with that hedgehog sonic?"

"mostly he just wants the emerald away from him and that that hedgehog doesn't find any more of the kayos emeralds."

"why doesn't he want him to have any of the kayos emeralds?"

"says he's a controller or something to that effect. I have no clue what it means, but he says it's really bad for him."

"maybe it means he can control the power of the emeralds and case miracles without collecting the other emeralds."

"well if he can do something like that then why would he search for the other six emeralds?"

"don't know. Maybe the miracles that one emerald does isn't enough for what he needs to accomplish and ,I'm just guessing here, but maybe it's the only way he can beat that Eggman. By the way who is your employer?"

"i can't say."

suddenly a blue bluer appears out of the trees circling knuckles and rooge. "what is that thing!?" asks knuckles.

"that," replies rooge "is my target." rooge then does a jump kick at the blue bluer.

She hits the blue bluer right on the mark sending it into a tree revealing that it was sonic. "so," says rooge "you finally show yourself."

"yeah well I need to get the emerald you have." says sonic as he gets up.

"how do you know that?" asks rooge as the she walks towards the hedgehog.

Sonic then jumps to a branch in the tree before replying " the emeralds show the way to the others. Nothing will stop there connection."

"well, that explains that. Now are you gonna fight me or are you a cowered?"

"oh don't worry. You'll get your fight, but first you have to catch me." sonic then bounds away from them throw the trees.

"hey! Come back here!" rooge then follows in pursuit.

After what seams like hours of running roose finally catches up with sonic at a clearing of a lake not that far from sonic's ship. "so," says sonic, "you finally caught up."

"well?"says rooge.

"well what?"

"are you gonna give up and give me your emerald?"

with a smile sonic says "not until my final breath."

"so be it."

suddenly rooge jumps at sonic. Sonic jumps out of the way faster then the eye can see. Then sonic quickly starts to attack rooge not missing a single punch. Rooge eventual gets away from sonic long enough to recover her wits. She then jumps at sonic trying to catch him, but sonic sees just in time to get out of the way. "you need to be faster then that to catch me." says sonic

sonic rushes at rooge and sends her into a tree. "well this is no way to treat a laity."

"it is when there evil." replies sonic.

"well I never." sonic then rushes at rooge to have her dodge.

Sonic punches at rooge, but rooge blocks all of his attacks. When rooge starts to kick at sonic he blocks all of her attacks. This keeps going on for a long time. Until finally knuckles appears. "knuckles!" yells rooge "could you help me!"

knuckles then jumps into battle and sends rooge into a tree harder then sonic could. "sorry rooge, but I'm working with your target."

"but why?"

"i saved this hyperactivity after he crash landed on master. Other then having a multitude of injuries he was fine. I decided to join him after that. Mostly because he can't land a plane to save his life."

"he's right." says sonic.

"and because it felt right." knuckles then punches rooge in the ribcage knocking her out.

Sonic then walks over to the unconscious rooge and searches throw her pockets till he finds the kayos emerald. Knuckles smiles and says "two emeralds down, five to go."

"here." says sonic as he tosses the kayos emerald to knuckles.

Knuckles catches the emerald before asking "why?"

"because you may need it at some point to you know."

"yeah."

"besides since I'm not working alone to find the emeralds I thought you might need a way to find them without having to search allover the planet."

knuckles smiles before saying "thanks."

"no problem. Now lets get out of here before she wakes up."

"right." the two then run off toward there ship and leave the planet.

Later that day rooge wakes up. "well that was anticlimactic. That hedgehog beat me and with the help of that echidna knuckles no less!" rooge then cheeks her pockets to find that her emerald was gone. "oh great! They took my emerald with them... better report to eggman what has occurred."

rooge then runs back to her ship and calls Eggman. When Eggman finally answered the communicator he asked "what do you want."

"you said if anything about the hedgehog came up to tell you."

"well?"

"i found the hedgehog, bu-"

"amazing! I've only had you on this for about a week!"

"may I finish?"

"yes, so sorry."

" i found the hedgehog, but he got away with the help of a echidna."

"what! You l-"

"i wont let it happen again."

"make shore that you do. Oh and I need you to do something for me."

"what sir?"

"I want you to catch that hedgehog."

"why?"

"lets just say there's a special project I need him for."

"then I will comply."

* * *

Sonic: Glassplant pleas tell me you will remove that Sonic youth story!

Glassplant: sorry Sonic, but people really like it... witch reminds me if you like the story pleas review and tell me. see you!


	6. Chapter 6: the hedgehog named Shadow

Glassplant: ok, I'm putting up a new chapter after like... 2 months.

Shadow: this is way over due.

Glassplant: I know. I just didn't feel like putting up anything lately. now begin story!

* * *

year 2129 day 29 of the month may.

"the emeralds still acting weird around you, sonic."

"really? That's weird."

"are you shore that it's not your emerald?"

"yes. Besides I left my emerald in my room."

"well what am I suppose now with a chaos emerald that won't stop glowing?"

"i think it should stop soon."

suddenly the emerald stops glowing. "how did you do that?"

"i didn't. I guess the emerald just got use to me."

knuckles gets up from the cockpit chair and started pacing. "i guess, but it shouldn't have happened right after you said it."

"true, but things like this seam to happen a lot."

"you've got me there."

"so have you practiced your Chaos control since you got your emerald?"

knuckles stops pacing. "no. I only got it yesterday. why?"

"well you might need it."

"for what?"

"self defense in the times to come against that egg head and his minions."

"your probably right."

"so do some practice."

"wait! do you mean right now!"

"yeah, why not?"

"i could hurt you or myself while trying to do it."

"it won't cause injuries that are to bad."

"but still!"

"we'll still search for the emeralds even if we get injured."

"fine." knuckles then holds his emerald in one hand and holds then both out as he closes his eyes. "Chaos control!" suddenly a fire blazes a centimeter of his hand and slightly above it.

"oh that's cool." says sonic, "and you learned to do that faster then me."

"i guess I don't need that much practice then." says knuckles with a grin.

year 2129 day 7 of the month June.

Sonic lay asleep on one of the cockpit chairs with a thin blanket over him. Suddenly the communicator comes on saying "mobious to the sonic boom, Sonic boom do you read. mobious to the sonic boom, Sonic boom do you read." it went on and on till sonic got up and accepted the communication.

"sonic boom reads. What going on mobious?" he asks.

Suddenly a hologram of Amy and tails appears. "hows it going?" asks tails.

"good. We now have two of the seven emeralds."

"wow!" says Amy " you've found two of the seven Chaos emeralds in only a week and a half maybe a little more."

"if you keep going like this" says tails "you should have all the emeralds in about two months maybe a little more or less."

"I don't know about that."

"why sonic?" both Amy and tails ask together.

"i just don't think that the other emeralds will be as easy to get." replied sonic.

"but you don't know for shore?" asked Amy.

"no," replied sonic "but I still feel shore that it's true."

"well what does knuckles think? By the way where is knuckles?" asks tails

"asleep, but what do you expect when the dudes been working like crazy for five maybe six days strait." replied sonic.

"you've got me there. So I'm guessing you haven't told him?"

"nope. Can't tell him unless he's awake." sonic then sites down and stairs out the ships main window.

Amy turns and tries to look look out the window. "what you looking at?"asks Amy.

"what?" as his gaze brakes from the window "oh... nothing."

"sonic I know that tone." says tails

"what tone?" asks sonic.

"that tone. It always comes into your voice when you aren't telling us something. Like when you were nine and ran away from home for a day and wouldn't tell us where you went till we bribed you with chilly dogs."

"oh I remember that." says Amy "you ate like 30 chilly dogs."

"so," says tails "what are you hiding?"

"um... I have a brother. And when I say a brother I mean a real brother as in one I share DNA with." replies sonic

"what!" both tails and Amy exclaim "you have a brother!"

"how did you..." asked tails.

"who told you?" asked Amy.

"you could say the universe told me."

"wait," says tails "so you had one of your spasms and it showed you that you had a brother."

"not exactly. One of the first spasms I had showed me everything about myself witch showed me my brother's information since I assume he was suppose to be me except there was a mutation in his DNA. Pulse I remembered my creator mentioned him when I was little."

" um... OK?" they say.

"i know, I know. That seams really complicated, but it's true."

"so where is he?" asks Amy.

"i, no we, don't know. He went missing before I was born."

"well I know you'll find him sonic." says tails.

"i believe you'll find him to sonic." says Amy.

"thanks. Seams like only you two believe I can find him." says sonic.

"why?" asks tails.

"knuckles thinks it's unlikely we'll find him, at least this time around."

"well," says Amy "he's sorta right. It's really, really, unlikely you'll find him this trip, but it's still possible you will."

"yeah, thanks for that."

"well we'd better get going. See you later sonic." says tails.

"See you later."

suddenly the hologram of tails and Amy disappears. Sonic sits down in one of the cockpit chairs and pulls out his emerald."why did you send him away?" asked sonic "did he do something wrong? Or did he just do it to himself by accident?"

no reply came from his emerald. "why do I keep asking you about it if you won't reply. Even when I'm not even shore you said something to me in the first place." he then takes the emerald and starts steering the ship. "'all will come in time...'"

as sonic steers the ship he finds where seams to be a cross road between two emeralds. "knuckles?"

no reply comes from knuckle's room. So sonic gets up and walks over to knuckles room he opens the door and yells "Knuckles!"

knuckles bolts up right and says "hu?... what?"

"can you get out of bed and help me?"

"why? Unless we're landing you can steer the ship just fine."

"theirs a what seams to be a cross road and I can't figure out witch way to go."

"what!" knuckles then bolts out of bed revealing the tank top and pajama pants he was wearing. as he runs to the front of the ship he pulls out his Chaos emerald.

Once he sees that what sonic says is true he says "go to the right."

"why?" asks sonic.

"because if there proves to be no emerald that way we can always head back and go the other way."

"you've got me there." replies sonic.

Knuckles then puts away his emerald and said "I'm gonna go back to bed. Don't stay up forever."

"whatever." replied sonic.

year 2129 day 9 of the month June.

As sonic sits on the outside of the ship a planet a lot like mobious entered his view. Although it had many mountains that could be seen from all the way up there and seas that you have to have a boat to get across. But there was one major difference. There were no city's around and it looked as though the planet was covered in a dense forest. Suddenly knuckles voice comes through the communication system saying "sonic get back inside the ship."

sonic adjusts his headset and asks "why?"

"because if you stay out there when we try to land on the planet you can say you'll be toast."

"good point." sonic then gets up and renters the ship.

"so," asks sonic "do you know what planet where coming up to?"

"yes," replied knuckles "but this planet doesn't have a name. It's a wild life sanctuary."

"well that explains why the forest is so thick."

"yeah. And that might be to our disadvantage."

"why?"

"it means the emerald will be really hard to find because it will be hidden some where in the forest."

"that's true."

"so get ready to land."

sonic then sits down in the other chair in the cockpit. "it feels like I've been here before."

"well that's not true. You only left mobious a bit ago and haven't stopped at any planets alone other then master, and even then you weren't technically alone."

"i must be imagining it them." sonic stairs down at the planet as knuckles lands the ship.

When the sonic boom finally lands on the planet sonic quickly gets up and opens the ships doors before running out. Knuckles then leaves the ship to find sonic speeding off. Knuckles yells as he runs to catch up with sonic "SONIC! SLOWDOWN!"

sonic soon realizes that he left knuckles way behind him and wonders if he should go back but decides he will eventual catch up. So sonic keeps running. As sonic runs he spots something black running in the shadows. He tries to outrun the thing in the shadows ,but no mater how fast he went or how many turns he took it always stayed with him. Finally he had no chose but to confront the thing in the shadows. Sonic quickly stopped on the edge of a small clearing. The thing in the shadows sped by before stopping on the other side of the small clearing. The thing turned around and took a few steps forward, but stayed in the shadows. "who or what are you?" asked sonic.

The thing stepped into the light revealing that it was a black and red hedgehog with a smirk on his face. "i was about to ask you the exact same thing." he said as he motioned toward sonic. "I'm shadow. Who are you?"

"sonic. Nice to meet you shadow."

nothing happens not even a small migraine. "that's not his real name." thinks Sonic

"i know that's not your real name." says the black and red hedgehog.

"and I know that's not your real name ether." says Sonic.

The black and red hedgehog smiles before saying "I'll tell you my real name if you tell me yours."

behind him, Sonic could hear Knuckles yelling to Sonic as he got closer."fine with me. You go first though."

"fine with me. My real name is codename Shadow the hedgehog. You."

"me, I'm codename Sonic the hedgehog." suddenly a migraine hits Sonic and falls onto his knees clutching his head.

When Knuckles gets there a few seconds later and sees Sonic partially collapsed on the ground. Knuckles rushes over and helps Sonic up when he see the black and red hedgehog. "who are you!?" Knuckles demands.

"he's codename Shadow the hedgehog." says Sonic. Suddenly after Sonic finishes his sentence he is hit by another migraine. When the migraine hit sonic falls over mostly unconscious although he could still partiality hear and see everything around him.

Shadow then rushes over as Knuckles kneels next to Sonic checking to see if he is ok. "is he alright?" asks Shadow.

"yeah. He's fine." replies Knuckles. "out cold, but fine. I need to get him back to the ship." Knuckles then picks up sonic and places him over his shoulder. He then starts to walk back to the sonic boom.

"you know I have a shelter nearby. We could wait for him to wake up their." says shadow as he walks beside knuckles.

"what makes you think I'm gonna sit around for him to wake up, and what makes you think I'll let you any were near him." says knuckles.

"what do you mean when you say your not gonna sit around for him to wake up?" asks shadow.

"i mean I'm gonna leave him on the ship and go searching for what we came here searching for."

"and what's that?"

"you don't need to know."

"but I could help. I've lived on this planet for most of my life, I know this forest like the back of my hand."

"and what does that mean to me?"

"i might have seen what you two are looking for and if not I might know a place or two that it might be at."

Knuckles thinks for a moment before saying "fine. We'll put Sonic in your shelter then you help me search."

"you still haven't told me what you are searching for."

"have you heard of chaos emeralds?"

"yeah."

"that what we're searching for."

"oh."

"now lead me to your shelter."

"ok."

with that settled Shadow leads knuckles deeper into the forest.

A little later Shadow shows Knuckles, carrying the unconscious Sonic, into his cave shelter. The cave was nothing special and small fires that lite it made the cave seam smaller then it actually was. By the back of the cave four logs stood with vines woven in between creating a sorta bed. Shadow motioned toward the bed and said "you can put sonic there... whats your name anyways?"

"Knuckles the echidna."

"well ok."

as Knuckles places Sonic on the bed he asks "have you seen any of the chaos emeralds around this planet?"

"no, but it might be hidden in one of the spots I mentioned." replies Shadow.

After placing sonic on the bed knuckles walks to the entrance saying "well then lets get going."

"right." Shadow then follows Knuckles out of the cave.

As sonic lies on the bed he enters the part of his mind where all the information in the universe is. Sonic lies there for a few minutes before siting up. Artamis them appears through an entryway and asks "are you ok Sonic?"

"yeah, I'm fine." says sonic. "now will you leave and let me be alone?"

"sorry Sonic. I can't do that."

"well then will you at least not bother me while I search up something."

"and what would you be searching up."

"you'll see." says sonic "bring up all you can about my brother and this codename Shadow the hedgehog."

suddenly all around Sonic files of data start to appear out of nowhere. Some were just computer code, others were hand written, and others were pieces of memories, but in the center if it all was am image. An image that sonic know all to well. A model of a hedgehog. Sonic's brother. Codename Shadow the hedgehog.

With aw on his face Sonic says "there one and the same. It's him."

"Sonic..."

a smile appears on Sonic's face "we've found him. Your son said we would not find hi this time around, yet we did. We did."

Artamis then walks over to Sonic and places a hand on his shoulder. When Sonic turns around to look at Artamis he finds that she has a smile on her that Sonic had seen many times on the mothers of the children of mobious. A smile of joy. "I'm happy for you sonic."

"do you think he even realizes I'm his brother?"

Artamis then looks away before replying "i don't know Sonic... But it's possible."

"I'm tired." says Sonic.

Artamis then gives a motherly smile and says "let yourself go to sleep then."

sonic smiles and looks away before saying "i will." when he looked back be found that Artamis was gone.

As Sonic found out that Shadow was his brother Knuckles and Shadow continued there search to see if there was a chaos emerald on this planet. "how long till we get to the spot you mentioned?"

"not much longer. Just another minuet or two."

then as they pushed a current of vines out of the way a clearing with no grass came into view. Shadow then smiles and says "were here."

"whoa. Why dose the ground in this area not have no grass."

"not shore. It's been like this since I found it a few years ago."

"well lets see if there's a chaos emerald here." knuckles then pulls out his emerald and starts checking the area.

As Knuckles scoped the area he found that as he got closer to shadow the more the emerald glowed. "odd." says Knuckles.

"whats odd?" asks Shadow.

"the emerald's acting weird around you." replies Knuckles.

"that do you mean by weird?"

"the closer I get to you the more the emerald glows."

"is that not normal?"

"no. not really. although it happened around sonic."

"so it might be normal?"

"maybe... although I don't think to. When sonic showed me the emerald he has it didn't do this and neither did this emerald when a thief had it and showed it to me. It was only around sonic, and now you, that the emerald glowed without any cause."

"when you say cause you mean another emerald don't you?"

"right on the nose."

"do you know why it glowed around sonic?"

"not a clue. Although sonic might know. But if he does he's not volunteering the information without a great need of it."

"you know I feel like I've heard of sonic somewhere before. So where does he come from?"

knuckles looks at shadow before asking "why should I tell you?"

"hey!" says shadow "I'm not a bad guy. So why don't you trust me?"

"because you caused sonic do to something he's not supposed do! Something he knows causes him a lot of pain!"

"what did I cause him to do?! All I asked was for his real name!"

"that the thing! Sonic can't say some things like peoples names!"

shadow's eyes widened with shock. Knuckles then turns away and says "i shouldn't have said that." Knuckles then throw his emerald onto the ground and said under his breath "chaos control... the emeralds seam to cause more problems then they solve."

suddenly a column of flames burst out of the emerald. Shadow stumbles backwards and falls down as he tries to avoid the flames while Knuckles doesn't even seem affected by the column of flames. When the flames finally dies out shadow stammers for a minuet before he finally asks "how did that happen?"

Knuckles picks up the emerald and says more to himself then Shadow "have to me more careful with thees emeralds. One slip up and I could cause a lot of destruction."

"so the emerald did that?" asks Shadow.

"partially." replies Knuckles "I gave the emerald, by accident, the command to do that."

"how?!"

"unless you want it to happen again I wouldn't ask that again question again."

"but... but..."

Knuckles roles his eyes before saying "if you must know it a form of controlling the power of the chaos emeralds."

"where did you learn it?"

"i didn't... it sort of just happened when Sonic told me about him doing it. After we got the second emerald Sonic sorta insisted I practice doing it."

"so that chaos control thing comes in the form of fire?"

"not alwa- yow!" Knuckles tossed his emerald into the air. As the emerald leaves his hand an ark of electricity flashes between Knuckles hand and the emerald.

Shadow's eyes widen before he asks "what just happened?"

Knuckles then picks up the emerald and replies "you just accidentally controlled the power of the chaos emerald."

"but... how did I do it?"

"i don't know. Sonic might... but not me. Let's go back to your shelter. With my emerald acting like this I can't tell if there is an emerald here or not."

"ok." says Shadow before he starts to lead knuckles back to his shelter.

When Shadow and Knuckles return to Shadow's shelter they find Sonic sitting by the main fire in the shelter. "so," says sonic "you guys finally decide to return."

"yeah." says knuckles "we would have been back sooner, but there were some problems that we had to sort out."

"like what?" asks Sonic.

"me asking questions." replies Shadow "Questions that have lead to the discovery that I'm a... what did you call it?"

"he's a controller." finishes Knuckles.

"well I know that."

"huh?" says Knuckles and Shadow at once. "how did you know that?"

"lets just say I looked you up Shadow."

"um... what does he mean by that?" asks Shadow.

"he means he literally looked you up." says Knuckles "He now probably knows everything about you."

"i get that, but how did he do it?"asks Shadow.

"lets just say all the information in the universe is now in my head." says sonic.

"um... how is that passable?" asks Shadow.

"don't ask." says Knuckles "it's to complicated."

"um... ok, but what part of everything about me?" asks Shadow.

"mainly that you, Shadow, are my brother." replies Sonic.

"what!" say both Shadow and Knuckles.

"so he's the brother that controlled the power of the chaos emerald that professor Holland found who knows were about 13 to 14 years ago!"asks Knuckles.

"yup." replies Sonic

"wait... so your... and you... what happened?" asks Shadow.

"well..." says Sonic.

"I'll explain." says Knuckles and with that Knuckles spends the next half hour telling Shadow everything that's happened to Sonic since he woke up after getting knocked out on his birthday.

"so your telling me that all this happened because of a fat man in a red jacket who want's to take over the universe?" asks Shadow.

Sonic and Knuckles "yep. Pretty much."

"ok I know that we ,in our own different ways ,would get into mounds of trouble, but never anything like this. We have to stop that Eggman guy from taking over the hole universe!" says Shadow

"wait," says Knuckles "you said we. Does that mean that your joining us?"

"why not?" replies Shadow "i have nothing to do here besides siting around hear. Besides i JUST got my brother back after 13 maybe 14 years I'm not gonna let him go off without me."

"and I expected nothing less." says Sonic.

"wait," says Knuckles "you expected your brother ,after we just found him, to join us?"

"yep." replies Sonic.

"and why did I expect that?" asks Knuckles.

"because you've been with me long enough to know how I think." says Sonic.

"well," says Shadow "are we gonna sit around here all day or are we gonna get going?"

"we are gonna get going right now." with that Sonic disappears and reappears by the opening of the cave "well are you guys coming or what?"

Knuckles and Shadow look at each other for a moment before replying with smiles on there faces "we're coming."

and with that Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles race of to the sonic boom and head back out to space in search of the chaos emeralds.

* * *

Glassplant: AH! this chapter was super long!

Shadow: whatever. if you liked her story leave a review, she reads them you know, telling us what you think.

Glassplant: hey! that's my line!... *sigh* oh well see you in the next chapter.


End file.
